


Piebald

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [671]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony disapproves of the party. He thinks it should be better than what happened.





	Piebald

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/03/2001 for the word [piebald](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/03/piebald).
> 
> piebald  
> having patches of black and white or of other colors; parti-colored.  
> a piebald animal, especially a horse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #334 Party.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Piebald

Tony badly wanted to know who had planned this office birthday party. He felt like he was at a kid's birthday party, not an adult one like it should be. People were playing pin the tail on the piebald donkey for example.

Who wanted to play pin the tail on the donkey as an adult and why was their donkey piebald instead of normal colored? Most people seem to have congregated to the food and Tony couldn't blame them since the party games did not seem well thought out. 

He supposed they should be grateful they were getting a party at all, but this was such a weird party that except for the food he almost thought it would have been better not to have it. He didn't even know what they were celebrating honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
